Shaman Horizon
by Ice Blue Ishida
Summary: Aw, Takky, we just wanna spend some time with ya " she said sweetly.


**Shaman Games **

**By Ice Blue Ishida  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon belongs only to those who put the time and hard work into creating the show, the videogames, the comics, the songs, and various other creations.  
  
New Chapter realeased: Every Tuesday**

* * *

Chapter one- Shadow Dancer and Flaming Arrow  
  
_Izumi.  
  
The Dream  
_  
' I had another dream last night. Not a normal dream, but a vision. These dreams are really starting to creep me out. I know, that as a Shaman apprentice, I should welcome these visions like rain but. . . . '  
" Izuyamilahya! ". I shook my head and blinked. My teacher, Zephyr, was giving me that look again. The look that people sometimes give you when they know what you've been thinking. Or at least, it seems like they do. I can never be sure but with Zephyr I'm not taking any chances. She sighed. Even at her age, she still has a handsome face. I peered at it now, being careful to avoid the eyes. I am so envious of those eyes, they trap the essense of pure Amethyst within them. Instead, I focused on the necklace of feathers and bones. I decided a while ago that when I recieved my tribe necklace, I would not wear bones, even from the ancestors of our spirit beast, the mighty eagle Garuda, guardian of the skies. They freak me out, a lot. Fortunatly, we do not have boneyard sorcerers in our tribe. Ours is a pretty small tribe actually. There are around forty tribesmen and women. There are also the five servents of the Shaman. They see to all her needs, whether materially, physically or spiritually. Not that anyone can help a shaman with spiritual issues. It is a burdan which a Shaman must carry alone. There are also the two mediums, Zephyr and Aquila. Finally, there is the leader of our clan, the Shaman. From what I've heard, rumors have suggested that I may be chosen for the next Shaman. Personally, I'd rather be captured by Kage tribe, but then again, who am I to judge the will of the spirits?  
" Izuyamilahya, are you listening to me? " Zephyr asked. I nodded.  
" Yes elder ". Spirits forgive me for the lie. I cannot seem to grasp what she is saying today, try as I might. Noticing that I was being watched during my long thoughts, I dragged my mind back onto the subject of which she found to be of great importance.  
". . . . .so it has been decided, Have you prepared? " Zephyr asked. All I could do was stare at her dumbly, only now realizing the error of my inattentivness. " I take that as a no " she said. I nodded. " Well, the negotiations shall take place tonight. The Shaman will want to see you before then however. She wishes to speak with the spirits, and she would like for you to join her "  
" But Elder, what can I do to help a Shaman? I possess not the talent of foresight " I countered respectfully, the words falling off my tongue before I could bite them back. To answer back to an Elder is a deep disrespect, even among the Hai tribe. But instead of flaring up, often the trademark of the Hai clan, we often take the calmer approach to disipline. I bowed my head before she could even speak.  
" Forgive me for my tongue, for Garuda has blessed it with wings of its own, and it seeks to spread them " I apologized. She gave a nod, signalling my forgiveness, and my dismissal. I bowed and left meekly. The gift of Garuda, the gift of flight. He often blessed a Shaman of our clan with that gift. It was another sign for one who would become a Shaman. That is why I hadn't mentioned the itch between my shoulder blades. I had prayed and begged the spirits but still it had not desisted. There were so many ties to becoming a Shaman that I do not even want to think about.  
  
_Takuya  
  
Arguments and Flames_  
  
" No way!, I'm not doing it! " I said stubbornly. My father glared at my bad attitude but I didn't care. No way was I going to become Shaman. They could just forget it. I had better things to do for Agni's sake!  
" Takagekuryuya, you have no decision in the matter, now go to the Shaman and apologize for your attitude this minute!! " My mother shouted. " You mean the boring crone " I muttered under my breath. Not quietly enough however, as a minute later I felt a sting on my left cheek as my mother slapped me.  
" Go! " they both ordered. I slumped and walked out of the building that I shared with my foul parents. Sometimes I wonder if I was adopted. Not likely. I walked across the camp area where many tribesmen and women were dancing round the fire, giving praise to the mighty Agni. Ha!, what has he ever done for us? Storming across the grounds, I made my way to a too familiar tent. We all, like many of the other tribes, used buildings, but the Shaman insisted in a tent. Probably wants to feel all special. I. . .well. .not exactly knocked, but I made quite clear that my presense was waiting outside in a manner that made the dancers and others nearby turn round. Ignoring them, I waited for the Shaman to get off his backside so I could spill a few words of apology, resuming more important things in life. The Hai tribe. The fire folk. Isn't it ironic that our camp is situated next to a volcano that goes off every hour, on the hour.  
A sudden pull on my ear alerted my senses and I wrenched it out of the persons grasp. The Shaman stood there, in all his festering glory. Most people bowed before the Shaman but I stood straight backed, defiant. " " Ah, Flaming Arrow, so you have finally arrived. Has your flame simmered in any slight way? " he said. His voice reminded me of the time I acidently knocked over a pile of firewood, which then landed in the fire. The hissing noise that had come from the smoldering noise was much like the Shamans voice. Unfortunatly, at our last encounter, I never got a chance to tell the high oh mighty Shaman that. Oh well, there's always the next time they try to declare that I'm to be the new Shaman. Looking him straight in the eye, we held each others gaze.  
" Shaman, my name is Takuya " I said, maintaining a little respect. The sooner he dismissed me, the sooner I could get away, and I wasn't about to get away with having a foul mouth. He leaned in closer and I stepped back.  
" Er, Shaman? " I inquired as he stared at me. He creeps me out big time.  
" So, Flaming Arrow, what can I help you with other than a practice target for your foul tongue? " he asked, apparently with great amuzment as he grinned. Yeah, that's right, laugh it up. You know what I'm here for and you just want to revel in that fact. Oh well, best to get it over and done with.  
" I've come to apologize for my rudeness earlier " I mumbled. He leant in closer.  
" Pardon, what was that, young one? ". I knew that my patience was gonna snap at any moment. Giving a loud and obvious sigh of exasperation, I repeated my words. His smile grew and he lay a hand on my shoulder and turned me towards the horizon.  
" Flaming Arrow, as a Shaman dies, another must rise to take their place. It is the law of Agni " he said slowly, each syllible making me clench my teeth, Don't get me wrong, I'm not normally like this, I just hate to worship people if they haven't earned my respect. To be forced to do something is bad enough, but to take our the role of the person I'm forced to worship is pure torture.  
" Flaming Arrow, unless I am mistaken, you have the mark of Agni " he continued. I chose not to answer, but in truth, I do. I'd looked one morning in the spring, and there it was. The weirdest symbol too. A small circle, with a backwards spiked C surrounding half of it. It reminded me of a t-shirt that I used to wear. . . .  
" Flaming Arrow! " the Shaman snapped me out of my thoughts. Man, why is he always a dark cloud looming over my future? Anyone could have the damn mark but it had to be me. And the worst thing was, it was so large, that it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to hide.  
" You should thank Hihaika for enlightening us in your blessing " he rambled on. Yeah, Hihaika, what a hero. I hate her. I mean it. One day, I'm gonna rip that flouncy hair of hers off her head and feed it to the flames. Why did she have to interfere, why???  
I know I'm whining but. . . . WHY!!!, why did she have to humiliate me in front of everyone with her petty " ooh over here everyone, Takuya's got something on his back! " Acting all naive with her stupid little petty friends. It's not fair. Everyone my age apart from me is a girl!. How is that possible?. The only boys I really know are ones about five years older than me!! Why me.  
" Flaming Arrow! " the Shaman called. I clenched my fist. I wasn't in the mood for Shaman games and if he didn't get his hands off me I was going to do something that I. . . . . . .no. . . . . I wouldn't regret it. Next thing I knew, the Shaman was hopping up and down in pain as he tried to stamp out the fire. The fire that I started. I watched as the fire wrapped itself almost lovinly around my legs. I groaned. Two fires in one day. It must be a world record. It was just one problem after another.  
  
_Izumi  
  
The Spirits_  
  
I walked across the village, taking in the morning air. Fires that had burned merrily the night befoe had now subsided to a smoldering pile of ashes. Ashes, the sacred dust. They say that Garuda ruled the skies night and day, and that when he died, he would be reborn from the ashes. We often used ashes for burial cerimonies, on the hope that the soul would be reborn once again. We all mourned for departed ones, but never for family, because everyone in our tribe is family. When a child is born into our tribe, the child is taken from the mother and father and raised by the tribeswomen, or tribemen of the village, depending on the gender. The mother and father then take an Oath of silence. They are never allowed to reveal who their child is, I look round at the people of the tribe, happily content with life on the plain, everyday just like the other. I try to fit in with the other girls of my age but they all seem so, obedient, so subduced towards their fate. Not that I am a troublemaker, I just won't lie down to the fact that I will have to marry. The worst thing is, that I, and the other girls, are to be promised to neighbouring tribes. There are five tribes to ours, the Hai tribe, followers of the fire Guardian Agni, the Kori tribe, followers of the Ice guardian Ikkaku, the Yakari clan, followers of the Guardian of Light, known as Garuru, and the Guardian of Darkness, Lowe. Finally, there is the Rai clan, followers of the Guardian of Thunder, Kabuteri. Originally, our clan stuck to it's own people, but the recent Shaman believes that we should make peace with other clans by joining their tribe family. So, we are all used as peace envoys. I think a tribe member I would prefer to be married to would be the Hai clan. They are nearest to us and I have friends from there. I do not know much of the Yakari clan, only that it was once two seperate clans, the Hikari and the Yami clan. They recently joined as one. Apart from the Kori clan, they are the farthest tribe from our own. The Hai and Kaze tribes have gotten along since. . .well. . forever. Hai', although brash and fiery, make good partners for Kaze, because Kaze calms Hai with gentle flowing words and Hai bestows the confidence of Agni within Kaze. The Rai, however, are a different matter. Unpredictable, forceful people, few Kaze ever married a Rai, although Rai had often tried. Kori wasn't really an option, due to the fact that they were the farthest from us. They often married people from the far outskirts.  
" Hey Izumi! " I turned to hear the owner of the voice, and I observed Tatsuhonomaki, 'Sumaki ', , running towards me. She is a child of both Kaze and Hai, you can tell by her attitude. I gave a smile and clasped hands with her, the sign of friendship. " Guess what?! " she exclaimed, after checking there were no elders to chide on her free-reined attitude. " What? " I asked, jealous once more, this time for the brown locks that cascaded down Sumaki's back. Brown hair and purple eyes, that is what I would have like to have been blessed with. Instead I get straight blonde hair and naive green eyes. " Hellooo, Izumi, earth to Izumi " she waved a hand in front of my face. I wasn't daydreaming, I could see her hand, but I decided to tease her a little more. I continued my blank stare, ignoring all faces that she pulled. Eventually, a worried expresion twisted itself on to her face and she leaned towards me, to check. I moved suddenly, and she jumped back like she had been shocked. I laughed at her expression and she pulled her face into a pout. It was really surprising how animated she could make her features. " Fine, I''m not gonna tell you what I heard ". Her tone suggested the contrary but still I was quick to apologize. Her face brightened once more.  
" Ok, here's what I heard, in three moons time, a tribe is gonna visit, you know, to pick out people from our clan to marry, another tribe will visit too. Rulle got the eagles back this morning. I'm so excited, you think I'll get picked? " She said this all too quickly, without taking a breath, that it's a wonder that I caught it. I did however, and the news caught in my throat like an unwelcome illness. It is too soon. Sumaki must have seen the panic in my face for a minute later she was staring at me, concerned.  
" What's wrong? " she asked. I shook my head, words, words that usually flew from my tongue, with elegence and yet clumsiness, failed me now. She shrugged and continued. " From what I've heard, it's Rai and Yakari and from what else I've heard, Yuri's already been asked for by a Rai, and the tribe has agreed. ". At that moment, I knew that my legs would fail me so hastened to sit down on the floor. Sumaki, tactless as always, ran off to tell others, leaving me with many thoughts to sort through. I looked round at the tribe, many girls of my age, friends of mine, were to be married off to arrogent, harsh Rai. And everyone was joyous about this?. I too, may perhaps be arranged for. No!, why should I marry a Rai, so that we can send envoys to people we can't even trust? I stood up, and ignoring looks of surprise from my friends, stormed over to a desolate part of the grasslands. The sounds of the tribe began to grow distant as I sat on the floor. It was here that the wind blew best, yet even the cool morning breeze could do nothing about my dismay. I lay back on the grass, and imagined a world where people could be free, with no shaman restrictions, or marriage bindings. My frustration began to build. This was not normal for Kaze, why do I feel this way?. In an attempt to nuttrilize the thoughts that threatened to overflow, I rubbed the material of my clothing against my shoulder blades, wanting to be free from this acursed itching. My hand made it's way under the clothing and I began to scratch at the irritated skin. Except that smooth skin was not what I felt as I reached my shoulder blades. I ran my hand over them cautiously, checking for signs of bruising or cuts. None whatsoever. More gently now, I stroked the bumps that had appeared . Two of them, exactly the same size. Luckily, my clothing was slightly baggy, so I could get away with it discreetly. I'd wondered why it had been so uncomfortable during my slumber. There was no denying it. I was growing wings.  
  
_Takuya  
  
Punishment and Girls  
_  
I sat moodily on my bed as I leant against the wall. Five times now my parents had come in to ask if I would apologize and each time I had refused. . . .and each time I'd been left with a rather red face, marked by either my mother's or father's hand. Luckily, it was mostly my mother. Not that I enjoyed being slapped but if there was a slapping competition between my mother and father, my father would win, hands down. So now I'm enjoying being stuck in my room, sometimes staring at the ceiling, sometimes at the opposite wall. What an interesting life I lead. I can't remember one day when I haven't been s;lapped for something. Well, someone in Hai was normally hitting someone else. Even when I'm forced to go out with Hihaika and her friends, I normally come home with red knuckles. I normally come home with a black eye too but it's like nine girls against one boy. Most people would say that hitting a girl is wrong but in the Hai tribe, both men and women learn how to fight. Besides, they always start the fight, I just finish it.  
My mother pokes her head into the room. She looks a lot calmer. That's another trademark of the Hai tribe. We're not cruel fighters like the Rai, we just ecentric people with hot tempers. Even the Shaman. It's in Hai blood. Although sometimes the Shaman like to pretend he's always calm. . .  
" Takuya? " my mother looked at me. I looked back. I wasn't annoyed. It was the same thing almost everyday. We would be a happy family, would fight, be annoyed with each other for a few hours, then go back to being a happy family.  
" Yes mother? " I asked.  
" You'd better have your bath " she said softly. I nodded and stood up but before I could move, she pulled me into a suffocating hug.  
" Oh Takuya, you must understand, your father and I love you very much and we just want you to grow up to be proper " she sobbed into my shoulder as I fought for air. Jeez, we're too emotional. And I'm a hypocrite. Finaaly, she released me from her grip and I made my way to the hot springs. That is a wicked advantage of having camp near a volcano. All the springs around are hot. Have you ever been in a hot spring? Well, you haven't lived till you've been in one. I swear, you could sit in one all night and wouldn't have to get out. The best time to have one is during the night. There have been countless times when I''ve snuck from my room to the hot spring. As I looked around, I saw people going about their business. The dancers, having finished their fire-dancing, were now talking loudly as they feasted on this evening's hunting catch. I couldn't tell what it was from where I stood, so I continued my walk to the spring farthest from the village. We have five springs. One for drinking, ( although, we normally cool the water before drinking it) one for bathing, one for washing clothes, household items, etc, one for our animals and a private one for the Shaman. I looked at it wistfully now, as I walked past it. It's the largest spring with the best view. Sometimes I think it'll be worth becoming Shaman just to get a private spring. Get this, I have to share the hot spring with the girls. Talk about embarrassing. Luckily, we don't bathe at the same time. It's normally older boys in the early morning, before they go hunting, then the older girls, then the younger girls, and finally, me. It's kind of an advantage being the only boy of my age. It means that I get the spring to myself. And that's just how I like it. I got to the spring and looked back at the village. It seemed so far away. I gave a satisfied grin and began to strip. After discarding my clothes, I gingerly tipped my left foot into the water. My reflexes caused my foot to pull back. This time, I dipped in my right foot with the same result. Sitting on the edge, I slowly slid my body into the water, Once my body was completly submerged, I leaned back against my arms, closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. Now this was the life. Out underneath the stars, surrounded my boiling spring water. I felt the mark twinge as it reacted to the heat of the water. The water seemed slightly cooler after that. I'll admit, I don't like having the mark on my back but ever since it's appeared, it have given me two useful skills. One, I can now touch any heat, including fire, and i don't get burned. Seriously, I don't even get a mark. I tried it. One day, as a joke, I challenged Hihaika to a fire touching contest. It's basiclly a game where we try to catch the flame while dodging it. I started small, so she would think that it hurt. She kept up really well but after a while I decided to stretch. It was just my luck that my hand went straight through the fire. And of course, Hihaika thought that my stretch had been my turn, so the stupid girl put her hand straight into the fire, expecting the same result. Except that was not what happened. Two minutes later, I was being slapped and told off for ' forcing her hand into the fire '. What a lier. Just because she couldn't admit that she'd been stupid, she had to get me in trouble. Man I hate her.  
The second skill is the coolest skill ever, well, the hottest, cos it certainly isn't cold. I can manipulate fire and heat to my will. That's why the flames curled round my legs earlier. It was unintentional but I don't seem sorry about it as I thought I would be. So basiclly, I'm a walking talking fire. Typically, but true nonetheless, there are weaknesses. The first is a hunger, and I don't mean ravanging every meal that comes my way. Fire has a hunger to breed, to spread, to destroy. I too have that hunger. I share my feelings with the fire, and in order for the village to remain. . .well. .a village, I have to keep that under control. The second weakness is the cold. True, I can heat things up. But for some strange reason, I'm extra sensitive to the cold. That basiclly means that if I get chucked into a pool of ice, I would die within minutes. The third weakness, and the most dangerous, is the fact that my skills are tied to my emotions. Like earlier on, I lost my temper, the Shaman lost a foot. I wish. It may seems harmless, but if I ever lose it, I don't know what I'd do. That's why whenever I'm angry, I generally take it outside the village. Man, I wish Hihaika would follow, I'd just love to torch her. Heh. A sudden noise made me open an eye. No one there. I closed my eye and slid deeper into water. Unfortunatly, I didn't see the jet of water that hit me a second later. Giggling followed. Coughing and spluttering, I looked to the source of the giggling. I didn't have to look far. The sight made me slide deeper into water. Hihaika, and about five of her friends, stood in front of me.  
" Hey Takky, how are you? " Hihaika called. I growled but the fact that my mouth was underwater ruined the effect. I lifted my chin out of water and looked at her defiantly " I'm fine, go away " I said. This only started the girls off laughing. Growling once more, I turned away from their stupid faces and leant my arms against the ground. A pull to my hair made me look up. There, Hihaika stood towering over me. The fact that I was lying down probably made her feel superior. The fact that I wasn't wearing any clothes made me agree. " Aw, Takky, we just wanna spend some time with ya " she said sweetly, her eyes gleaming maliciously.  
" Now?, while I'm in the bath? " I asked, exasperated by her attitude. She nodded. " Go away " I repeated. Her answer to that was for her and her group to move round the spring and slowly slip in. I backed away. Why me??  
  
_Izumi  
  
The Shaman_  
  
" Oh Garuda, why me?, why not someone else? " I said aloud. The only answer I received was the wind's soft caress against my skin. I closed my eyes, and, letting my troubles flow to the back of my mind, I began to head back the way I came. I was greeted by Sumaki, who seemed rather quiet as I greeted her. I wondered what was wrong with her. My question was answered as I reached the midst of the village. A crowd had gathered and I struggled to see what the commotion was about. A hand placed itself on my shoulder. I looked up to see Zephyr. Her face was grave and I feared the reason why. I had never seen Zephyr so serious. She made to lead me away but a clear voice rang out.  
" Let her through, she has to see this ". The hand grudgenly lifted, and people moved aside so that my eyes could feast apon the horror that had left an entire tribe silent. The shaman stood near a still body that lay on the floor. One look at its awkward position and I knew the person was dead. There was no need to look however, the smell of death had reached me and left me shivering in it's wake. I stepped closer, not daring to believe it. My steps were meek, I did not want to intrude apon the Shamans space. The Shaman however, had other ideas. She beckoned with her left hand and I took quick steps before my courage left me completely. Now that I stood at her side, I could see the face of the departed one. The sight of it did not bring me sadness, nor sickness. It brought apon me panic, deadliest of the three. I knew that face, not directly at least, but from my dream. . . . my vision. I looked up at the Shaman. She nodded in understanding. She saw the reconization on my face, I had betrayed myself. It seemed that my vision was not all that she knew of, for when I was allowed to leave from the debrais of this body, she placed a hand softly on my upper back, and smiled knowingly. Luckily, her silence has ensured public confession, but in return, I have been chained to fate by my own doing. Everyone looked towards the Shaman for an explanation.  
" We should not hide truth from even our children, they have a right to know " she said, in answer to all their glances form her to me. I faded out of the picture, slipping through the crowd. I was tired, and I still had some time before meeting with the Shaman. I lay down on my bed and prayed to the spirits for dreams that did not show mangled torsos covered in black blood.  
  
Darkness. . . . . . . . I woke some time later. From where the star of day was, I guessed for it to be late afternoon. Stretching, I peered out of house that I shared with some of the girls of our tribe. With no family name, nor settlement, we were divided into seperate groups. There were about three different groups for the girls, and about four for the boys. Until we were married, that is where we were to live. After marriage, two men and two women one from each tribe, would set about building a new house for the new couple. In the Hai tribe, it was often the father and mother of the tribe child who would be obliged to perform this task. In the Hai tribe, every child had a mother and father to call their own. It made many of the girls at our village, including me, envious. As for where the couples would settle down, it would normally be with the males tribe. That's why Tamaki lives here. Her mother must be a Hai then, and I've yet to notice any Hai women in our village. Yawning, I covered my mouth with a hand, and made my way to the Shaman temple. It is easily the biggest building in the whole village. I must admit, I was not looking forward to the session with the shaman. Few people did. It was an enlightening, yet terrifying experience. Mustering all my courage, I waited outside the door. I dare not knock, for fear of disturbing her. She would know that I have arrived anyway, the spirits would inform her. As if reading my mind, a voice called out from inside the building.  
" Come in, One who dances with the wind, apon the darkness of shadow " Taking this as a sign for entry, I opened the door slowly. Izuyamilahya. That is what my name means, the shadow dancer. I peered inside, and remmembering my manners, stepped inside and bowed my head. Realizing that I had forgotten this greeting with my earlier encounter with the chaman, I cursed myself for forgetting such a simple and respectful feat. It seemed however, that no one had noticed. " You have been thinking much these past few days Izuyamilahya, the spirits have informed me of this. Before we begin, I would like to know, is there anything that has troubled your thoughts? " she said. Her voice, calm, soft yet edged with a harshness that could be formitable against foes. Her hair, pure white, surely dyed, hung over her shoulders, tied loosly at each side, a typical trait of the Shaman, hair of the Sakuya, watcher of Truth and Beauty. Her eyes, blue, could show sympathy, kindness, anger, sorrow. I could see all those in her eyes as I looked.  
" No Shaman, I have no thoughts disturbing or troubling " I said, praying forgivness to Sakuya, for those lies that were tied within my words. I shifted nervously.  
" So, you have no burdan apon your shoulders " she said the last word in an inquiring tone. I lowered my eyes, wanting to be out from under this woman's gaze.  
" They will grow, and blossom. It is something to be joyous about, yet you seem so sad, why? " Before I knew it, all my fears and troubles seemed to batter against my mind. I forced them into silence. pretense was long since past.  
" They hurt " I answered. Her gaze , which until now, had remained cool yet friendly, had changed.  
" So, you have finally chosen to tell me " she said softly. I nodded. She sat there for a moment, deep in thought. With my confession out in the open air, I ached to ask the Shaman a question.  
" Go ahead, this is after all, a conversation " she said faintly, still in thought.  
" How. . . .I mean to say. . .Why has Garuda not blessed you with wings, Shaman? " I asked quickly. She stood quickly, motioning for me to follow her. I realize that I may have hit a nerve so I followed in silence. Our walk led us to the spiritual part of the temple. realizing what the Shaman expected me to do next, I hastened to catch up.  
" Shaman, I am afraid and regret that I am no use to you in the skill of foresight " I said, with as much dignity possible. " On the contrary, Shadow dancer, I believe that you will be most useful in our talk with the spirits " she replied. Apon reaching the spirit house, the Shaman sat apon the floor. Mimicing her movements, I now watched as she entered phase two of the shaman trance. There are, from what I have seen during Shaman cerimonies, five different Shaman trance phases. The first is seen as simple daydreaming, the second, a peaceful meditation, where surroundings are still comfortably there, but distant. The third, A state of sleepy unconciousness, where a shaman first enters the area between concious and subconcious, the forth, an area of unconciousnes and subconciousness. And last of all, the final phase, the ecstatic trance, the stage when a Shaman becomes literally, dead to the world. I sincerely hope that the Shaman avoids that area. Strange things happen when a Shaman reaches ecstacy.  
  
_Takuya  
  
Victory and Escape_  
  
I quickly looked at my odds. Six girls, all in clothes, vs, me, in no clothes. I'd have to stay underwater. " Aw c'mon Takky, it's just a little bit of fun " she said, as she moved slowly through the water.  
" Go away " Curse my brain. I know I have more vocabulary than that.  
" Ah c'mon, I wanna see the mark on your back again. It makes you look very powerful " she continued. I choked back a scoff. So this was to be my future. I was to be molested by six boy crazy girls. The future looks grim. " I'm warning you Hi " I said, trying to make my voice sound threatening. Unfortunatly, my voice still hadn't broken so all I managed was a voice that went up and down in pitch. The girls seemed to think this cute, and giggled in what they thought was a pretty way.  
" I love younger men " one of the girls said. I had to try very very hard at that point not to pout. It was bad enough that I was the only boy in our age group, but the fact that all the girls were older than me just tore it. They were barely a metre away now. I asked my brain for ideas but all I got was reminisence on what I ate for breakfast. Stupid brain. What's the point in having one when it can't help you against GOR (Girls On Rampage)?. Speaking of breakfast, I was hungry. Whoah whoah, deal with the girls first, eat later. That's if they don't eat me first.  
Suddenly it came to me. Good old brain, I will never complain about you again. I thrust my arm under waterand clenched the water. It began to get hotter, at first, subtly hotter, then considerablt hotter, then hotter. Fortunatly, I was protected. The poor girls however, were not going to know what hit them. The fireworks began to fly when the heat reached Hihaika. She gulped and tried to brave it. It's a shame for her that I'm a stubborn person. All I had to do was turn up the heat. Instantly the sair was filled with shrieks of the girls cursing as they fought to get out of the pool, scrambling over each other to get there. They ran off and made their way back to the village. I laughed as they ran back, dripping wet and sweating. I leaned back once more. As an afterthought, I turned the heat down. I didn't mind the heat, but if the girls brought the other villagers, I didn't want any proof. They didn't know my heat skill and I certainly wasn't about to give that information away freely. Obviously, they know about the fire skill (the Shaman's foot proves it). I chuckled as I thought of the girl's faces. That will be a memorable day. I think I'm one among few who have actually turned down the idea of six girls to myself. Still laughing slightly, I slid out of the spring and threw my clothes on. Luckily, I hid them behind a rock. I patted the rock as i passed, almost commending it for protecting my clothes. Commending a rock. Imagine that.  
As I made my way back to the village, I realized something, and no matter how much I tried to get it outta my head, it stuck fast.  
I didn't belong here. I would never truly belong here. I wasn't content with life as a Hai. I knew that after tonight. I would never feel right with anyone. I sound melodramatic don't I? Well, it's true. I don't think I'll ever be able to look Hi in the face again without cracking a smile. I don't think I'll ever be able to get along with the Shaman.  
The Shaman.  
That made me pause. Why doesn't he have these gifts? These skills that I have?. I guess I really don't belong. That made my mind up. I was going to run away. Seek adventure, not sit on my bed every night waiting for girls and Shaman titles. Forget it. At fifteen summers, I have my whole life ahead of me, and I sure ain't gonna spend it here. Running back to my house, I slipped into my bedroom and packed a few things. Money, food and clothing. That would be all I would need. I would have my skills for defense and offense. My parents were nowhere to be seen. Seeing that as a good omen, I stuffed things messily into a knapsack. I had wondered at the idea of stuff in a rag with a stick at the end but that seemed too obvious. Not to mention the fact that it looke stupid and I have no idea why I thought of that. I felt a tiny pang of guilt as I snuck out the back way. Most people would see this as running away from my responsibilites but I see this as valuable adventure time.  
Ok, I'm running away from responsibilities. But I can hardly be blamed. After a glance of my future tonight, I think I had the right to run away from that. I took a brief look back. They would be much happier without me anyway. I was Takky,Takagekuryuya and Flaming Arrow.  
For once I would've just like to have been known as Takuya. . . .  
  
_Izumi  
  
The Shaman_  
  
Suddenly, I felt a tugging in my mind. Understanding, I too entered stage two of a Shaman trance. with phase one, everyone can do it. It is simple daydreaming. Stage two can be done by many people, so, I could safely enter stage two without arousing too much suspision from the shaman. It is my favorite stage, unlike stage three. Struggling to anchor myself to stage two, I helplessly submitted to the abyss of stage three. This one scared me, this was where the spirits first made contact with one's spirit. I felt the Shamans presense, neither of us would go beyond stage three. It would require much more preparation. I knew that phase three was going to arouse the Shaman's suspisions, but I can vaguely remember people who couold enter this stage, with much effort, so I should still be safe. But it seemed, that Stage three was not what the Shaman had planned. The tugging began once more, I resisted, but the dull irritating tugging, like someone pulling on my hair, never ceased. I did not want to enter the next stage. I'd only entered it once before, and I didn't want to do so again. I had been surprised to find that I was still alive when I had reached the security of my body. The spirits, seeming so friendly, hostile, angry, the emotions of the living, also emotions of the dead. Slipping, slowly at first, so slowly I didn't notice, my mind began to slip into semi unconciousness. I could no longer hear the outside world. And I began to panic. I did not want to here. This was Shaman ground, and It left my body unprotected, where any spirit could seize the chance once I entered complete unconciousness. I realized with shock, that I could no longer feel the Shaman. I tried to back out, but it wasn't so easy. Once in, it takes a lot of concentration to get out agin, and my mind was refusing to focus. Until I calmed down, I was stuck here.  
Unless. . .  
The Spirits, if I could find one, just one willing spirit, to guide me back to conciousness, then maybe I could get out of this forboding area. I sent my mind farther into my surroundings, steering clear of phase five. The nearer spirits semmed friendly, but I was wary. Not all friendly spirits were actually friendly. But. . . wait. . .there was a spirit, and yet. . .the spirit had an aura of the living about it. It seemed in control of its surroundings. Deciding in my mind, I made my way towards the spirit, and sent out a spiritual request for help. The Spirit paused, deciding on whether to react. It was then I realized, this was no Spirit. This was a Shaman. Not the tribe Shaman, but another. This one had a presence of a male, and from the hostile yet confident way he moved through the mass of Spirits, I could tell that he seemed more acustomed to the ways of a Shaman than. . No, not I, I was not a Shaman, I did not have aura of one. Yet, the Shaman paused and looked in my direction. In the spiritual world, we see different than in the pysical world. Things become warped and it all seems like a dream. I send out another call for help, and a few minutes past, and he agknowledged my call. I opened my mind to him, and slowly, I began to shift into phase three as my mind calmed, aided by his own. Apon reaching phase two, I sent thanks back to the Shaman, seemingly no older than myself. He gave a 'couldn't care less' agknowledgement, and disappeared into a faint aura as he entered stage four once more. Calming my excited mind, I levered myself slowly into the consiousness of phase two, then phase one, until I could see the physical form of the tribe Shaman once again. She smiled, a rare and beautiful sight.  
" Welcome back, what did your journey with the spirits show you? " she asked.  
" Shaman, I. .I saw a boy, another Shaman like me. . ." I cupped my hand to my mouth, realizing what I had just said. I had just said, that I was a Shaman. The Shaman however, shook her head.  
" Do not stop the truth flowing from your mouth, it is true, yes, you are a Shaman, and now that I have seen, I know now t that it is truly you who will take over from me. " She turned and exited the Spirit house. I followed her, many thoughts in my head, most of them on the verge of my tongue. We reached the main room, where I first met the Shaman. She nodded my dismissal but as I turned to leave, one last comment made me turn back round.  
" There is one more thing, Shadow dancer, I must ask you to take an oath of silence. Because now that I know you are a true Shaman, I now know that you know the answer to the question concerning the loss of my wings. " she said. It was with realization that I knew the answer all along. I nodded, and took the oath, never to tell any of this fact. As I left the building, my thoughts turned to my last vision. The Shaman had no wings, for she was not a Kaze. She was a Hai, and the oath I had sworn to was not to tell her daughter the truth. For I knew only one other person in the tribe with Hai blood. And it made me wonder, why was she not blessed with the power of the Shaman?  
  
Being a Shaman was not going to be easy. . . . .  
  
_Takuya  
  
Freedom and Stowaway_  
  
Yeah!, Freedom! I wish I could've had more of it back home but hey.  
Slowing down slightly, I checked to see if anyone was following. I wonder how long it would be before someone would realize that I was missing?, I wonder what they would do. Heh, they'd probably shrugg and go back to what they were doing. I think that my mother and father would miss me though. . and maybe Hi. . .nah, not Hi, after what I did to her and her friends, I'll be lucky if she even turns up for my funeral. Yep, now that I've left, they'll search for a few days, moan and complain about how much they're missing me, thought they'd be doing no such thing. Finally, they'll declare me dead and arrange some funeral. Heh, I might disuise myself and go back on that day. Watching my own funeral. I bet no one can ever say that they've done that.  
I did have a brief ' I'm gonna turn back ' moment, but another thought of the girls soon set my mind straight. I wonder if I'll ever settle down with a girl. Unlikely, I have no attraction towards them. Who knows, there might be nicer girls in the Kaze tribe. The Kaze tribe, that was where I was going. I have a friend there. Izumi'll know what to do. But it all depends on whether they let me in, and if they do, whether I can follow their traditions. They say that no kaze knows their true mother and father. And that Shamans can only be women. Well, if they do accept me, at least that leaves me clear from any spiritual duties. I could have gone anywhere, But Kori is too far, I know nothing about the Hikari or the Yami tribe and the Rai are nasty folk. Besides, Kaze are our neighbouring tribe and althought It would be the first place my tribe would look for me, I'm sure that I can lay low there and after they've given up looking for me, I hope to explore the outer regions.I put my hands behind my head and began to walk. The future looked bright indeed.  
A few hours later, I considered taking back that thought as my tiredness level reached an ultimate high. It wasn't fair!, I escape and still I suffer. Typical of me not to remember to bring a horse. Luckily, I knew the way there, having been there many times, sometimes when my father knew I was there,, and most times when he didn't. At this rate, my tribe would find me. I needed to find a quicker route there.  
I must be born with the luck of the gods.  
There, just a mile ahead, was a wagon. It's lack of movment suggested uncertainty about the direction they were taking. I sprinted, using the strength that I thought I lost about forty-five minutes ago, to catch up to the wagon, apon arrival, I noted their accents.  
They were Hai. I shrunk behind the wagon as I listened to the conversation. I knew both men. Rash and Mace. " So, we take a left from here and follow the high road till we reach the steppe. We'll then be in Kaze territory " Mace said, looking at Rash for agknowledgement. He nodded as he looked at the map. It was obvious they had never been to Kaze tribe before. I couldn't alert them of my arrival, so I had to think quickly. With a sudden spasm of an idea, and before my brain could kick into to sensible drive, I swung myself up to the wagon and lay flat on the wooden floor withing the wagon. Luckily, I was light footed, so they never heard a thing. There was stillness for a few moments, before a jolt signaled our movement towards the outskirts of the Kaze tribe.  
  
This was too easy. . . . . . 


End file.
